Siguiendo el amor
by Kagome Higurashi3
Summary: InuYasha se da cuenta de q extraña demasiado a Kagome cuando ésta se va... DEJEN REVIEW PLIS!!


Siguiendo el amor.  
  
N/A: Konnichiwa!! He vuelto! Soy Kagome Higurashi haciendo un nuevo fanfic de InuYasha, el 3º. Si bien, con los otros fanfics no me ha ido como esperaba =( sigo escribiendo, esperando poder encantar a los lectores y ser como la gran Misao CG!.  
Como siempre, InuYasha no me pertenece, si no a la gran Takahashi Rumiko!  
Siguiendo el amor.  
  
By Kagome Higurashi  
InuYasha se encontraba arriba de una rama, como siempre, con una expresión de enojo y tristeza a la vez. Kagome le dejó advertido que ella no regresaría en 5 días más, eso lo tenia muy enojado y triste, aunque no lo reconociera del todo.  
"demonios. por que siempre q regresa a su época me coloco así" - pensaba InuYasha-  
***** FLASH BACK *****  
"Lo siento, pero volveré en 5 días más, ni se te ocurra seguirme! Esta semana tengo exámenes todos los días, por eso no vendré" -Exclamó Kagome antes de marcharse-  
"No entiendes!! Es más importante buscar los kakera de la Shikon no Tama!!" -gruñía InuYasha, tratando de impedir q se marchara-  
"Eres tu el q no entiende!! No puedo retrasarme más con la escuela!!" -Le reclamaba Kagome - " Ahora si, no me sigas!! Y ten paciencia por una vez en tu vida!" - Kagome se lanza por el viejo pozo de los huesos.  
InuYasha la vió irse, en realidad le frustraba mucho q ella se fuera así como así, y él no pudiera detenerla. Sólo quedaba esperarla, aunq sabia q estos 5 días serían muy muy largos.  
***** FIN DEL FLASH BACK *****  
"Maldición." -gruñía entre dientes - ". Solo llevo un día de no verla y ya quiero q regrese." - se sonrojó ante su propio comentario - " Pero q demonios estoy pensando!!" - se reclamaba así mismo - "No debería estar pensando en ella, debería seguir buscando los kakera de la Shikon no Tama" -pensaba-  
Desde la rama del árbol, podía verse el viejo pozo, el pozo q conectaba los 2 mundos y con el cuál podía ver a su querida Kagome. Se quedó viéndolo, una idea se le venia a la cabeza, quería verla, aunque no lo reconociera del todo, quería verla, saber q estaba bien, y q nadie más se le acercaba.  
Bajó rápidamente de la rama, y con rapidez también corrió hasta el pozo.  
"Hehehe" - sonrió pícaramente - "qué bueno q dejó estos fragmentos por aquí, y a mi cuidado" -tomó los fragmentos q llevaba entre sus ropas, y los observó - "." - se queda pensando nuevamente - "Pero q demonios quiero hacer!!! Por q tendría q ir a verla!! Ella dijo q volvería en 5 días más, a mi ni siquiera debería importarme eso!!!" - gruñía para si -  
Volvió a ver el pozo. no podía negárselo más, quería verla, además, nadie lo vería, lo haría en secreto.  
Decidido esto, se lanzó por el pozo, para llegar al Tokyo actual.  
***********************  
" Ya me voy! Hasta luego!" - Kagome tomó su bolso y salió de su casa. Comenzó a correr para ir a la escuela, pasando por el mini santuario del templo de su familia y deteniéndose ante él. Lo observó, extrañaba a InuYasha, ella sabía como la molestaba él, cuando se enteraba q se iba por varios días, pero aun así, molesto y todo ya lo extrañaba.  
"Espero q se encuentre bien" - se dijo así misma y volvió a correr.  
"Hasta q llego" -gruñía InuYasha mientras salía del pozo - "Puedo. sentir su aroma" - pensaba InuYasha, sabía q su Kagome estaba cerca. Apresuró su paso, sólo para alcanzarla -  
Salió del mini santuario y se fue por las copas de los árboles, hasta divisar a su Kagome, quien caminaba hacia la escuela. La vió, sonrió, y la siguió, por encima de las copas de los árboles, procurando de q nadie lo viera.  
Kagome iba bastante concentrada mientras caminaba, pensaba en su vida, en lo agitada q era. Luego, una voz la sacó de su trance.  
"Kagome!!!" - Era la voz de Yuka, una de sus amigas de la escuela - (N/A: lo ví en una página de InuYasha, así q no piensen q es inventado oÔ)  
Kagome se voltea a ver - "Buenos dias" - le dice, sonriendo -  
"Buenos días, Kagome" - Le responde su amiga, mientras llega a su lado - "Ya te recuperaste de tu Anemia??" - Una gotita estilo anime baja por la cabeza de Kagome - "Si, si, ya estoy mejor" - responde desconcertada -  
"Quien es esa chica?... será algún enemigo??" - InuYasha trataba de observar de quien se trataba, pero al ver q Kagome sonreía, supuso q era una amiga o algo -  
Las chicas emprendieron su camino hacia la escuela  
"Hojo-kun siempre pregunta por ti, Kagome, de hecho ha ido a visitarte a tu casa, pero al parecer andabas en el médico" - le decía Yuka -  
"Ah. si. es q tengo q ir regularmente a examinarme" - le respondió algo apenada Kagome, no le gustaba mentirle a sus amigas, pero era necesario -  
InuYasha las seguía saltando de árbol en árbol, no quería perderla de vista, además tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el tal Hojo, del cual tanto hablaban.  
Llegan a la escuela y se encuentran con sus demás amigas.  
"Kagome!! Yuka!!" - decían al unísono Eri y Ayumi - (N/A: les recuerdo, los nombres los ví en una página de InuYasha, así q no he inventado nada -_-U)  
Todas ellas se saludaron y entraron a su salón, las clases ya daban comienzo.  
InuYasha, por su lado, buscaba un árbol para poder seguir a Kagome, ya q había entrado a la escuela y la había perdido de vista. Llegó hasta un árbol lo bastante grande y se quedó allí buscando a Kagome con la mirada. Entonces fue cuando ella entró al salón, y acomodó sus cosas en su asiento y dieron comienzo las clases. InuYasha la volvió a ver, sonrió pícaramente. "Qué bueno q no la perdí de vista" -se decía para si, mientras la observa-  
Había pasado un buen rato desde q habían comenzado las clases, InuYasha observaba todos los movimientos de Kagome sigilosamente.  
"Espero q me vaya bien en este examen" - se repetía Kagome, mientras daba un ligero suspiro - "Su examen srta. Higurashi" - Kagome recibió su examen y lo quedó viendo por unos momentos. InuYasha, por su parte, no entendía q le había dado el "tipo" ese a SU Kagome, se colocaba celoso, por no saber de q se trataba. El profesor de Álgebra abrió las ventanas del salón, luego se colocó en medio de la sala y dijo - "Pueden comenzar con su examen" - InuYasha, al escuchar esto, recordó las palabras de Kagome, hablándole de los exámenes q rendiría esta semana- "Ahhh. con q eso están haciendo" - Pensaba el Hanyou, y volvió a ver a su Kagome, quien muy concentradamente respondía su examen.  
Continuará.  
N/A: Hehehe primer cap!! Espero q les guste el comienzo, y por si no les quedó claro la trama de este fanfic, se trata de q InuYasha sigue a su amor, osea Kagome ^.^ y en los otros capítulos se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Opps! No les digo más, para q sea una sorpresa.  
  
Hasta entonces!!  
PD: Onegai, dejen review, solo les toma 2 minutos! Arigato!  
  
Atte. Kagome Higurashi 


End file.
